Bahaybahayan
by Hunter K
Summary: Ang ulilang si Naruto ay makakatanggap ng magandang regalo para sa kanyang kaarawan... Isang... PAMILYA! Pero paano kung ang pamilya ay may dalawang tatay, supladong kuya, at maarteng ate? Gugustuhin pa kaya ni Naruto na maging bahagi nito?


Genre: Angst/Comedy

**AN:** Medyo boring ang umpisa, pero pagtiyagaan mo lang, darating din tayo sa masayang part. Kailangan lang talagang malaman kung bakit kailangan ng bahay-bahayan... Enjoy!

**PAGLALAHAT:** Ang ulilang si Naruto ay makakatanggap ng magandang regalo para sa kanyang kaarawan... Isang... PAMILYA! Pero paano kung ang pamilya ay may dalawang tatay, supladong kuya, at maarteng ate? Gugustuhin pa kaya ni Naruto na maging bahagi nito?

* * *

Bahay-Bahayan _   
ni Hunter Kai_

Chapter 1:_ Ang Simula_

SA OFFICE NI IKATLO:

"Bakit mo naman naisipang ilapit sa akin 'to?", seryoso ang boses ng ikatlong Hokage.

Napalunok si Iruka. "Nahihirapan po ang bata."

SA NINJA ACADEMY:

Iruka: Okay, mga bata. Ginawa nyo ba ang assignments nyo?

All except the Uchiha kid: Ooo-pooooo...!

Iruka: Okay. Isa-isa ninyong ipaliwanag sa harapan.

Agad na nag-panic si Naruto.

Bata1: Ito si Mama (isang stik na may triangle na ulo). Tapos yung katabi nya, si Papa (isang stik na may bilog na ulo). Ito si kuya(stik drawing na may square na ulo). Tapos ito si Ate(stik na may hexagon na ulo). Tapos yung nasa gitna, ako(stik na pentagon ang ulo)... (Tawanan ang buong klase. Pangit daw kasi ang drawing ng bata. At ulo lang ang may kulay...)

Bata2: Ito ako (sabay turo sa isang lightpink na stik drawing). Ito si Mommy (sabay turo sa darkpink na stik drawing na may palda). At ito, si Daddy.

Parepareho lahat maliban pagdating kay Uzumaki.

Naruto: Wala kayong lahat sa 'kin! May sing ang dance number pa ako!

Nainis ang lahat sa sobrang pasikat na kulugo.

Idinikit ni Naruto ang drawing niya sa board. Halatang pinaghirapan. May bahay na gawa sa square na hindi equal ang angles at sides at ang bubong ay tatsulok na lima ang kanto(promise, d ko alam kung pano un nangyari!). At sa tabi ay may tatlong bear na iba't-ibang size. Small. Medium. Large. Ang mga bear ay gawa sa:(pwedeng kantahin, wag kang mahiya) small circle, small circle, big circle... six times six, six times six, equals thirty-six...

AT nag-ala Jessie si Naruto: (pwede ka uling makikanta at makisayaw. "wag kang mahiya!)

May tatlong bear sa loob ng isang bahay

Si Mama bear, si Papa bear, si Baby bear...

Si Mama bear ay Hokage,

Si Papa bear ay Hokage,

Si Baby bear ay napaka-hyper!

Tingnan nyo! Tignan nyo! Ang saya nila! (1)

With matching sayaw pa, kaya napatulala ang lahat. Natuwa si Sir Iruka sa creativity ng bata. Pero, hindi ang mga classmates nya.

Bata1: Sir! Hindi naman nya family yun eh! Di ba sabi sa assignment draw picture of your family!

Bata2: Oo nga! Palibhasa kulugo ka lang na biglang sumulpot dito sa Konoha!

Yumuko si Naruto, nanlilisik ang kanyang mga mata sa galit. Pero walang siyang magawa dahil totoo ang lahat. At kahit anong sama ng tingin niya sa classmate niya, walang magbabago...

BALIK SA OFFICE NG HOKAGE

"Ganoon ba ang nangyari?"

"Opo."

"Sige, gagawan ko ng paraan."

Pero, marami pang ibang masmahalagang bagay na dapat pagtuunan ng pansin ng mga panahong iyon. Kaya minabuti ni Ikatlong ilagay sa huli ang request ni Iruka. Hangang sa pamahayan na lang ito ng alikabok.

... XXX AFTER 7 YEARS XXX...

"Shizune! Nasaan ba yung baraha ko? Magtotong-its pa kami ni Jiraiya!", Sigaw ng malakas, iritado, at eskandalosong boses ng bagong Hokage. Siya si Tsunade, ang Ika-lima.

"Andyan lang yun!"

Ipinagbatuloy ni Tsunade ang paghahanap sa gubat ng mga basura, which happens to be her office, nang may makita siyang interesanteng blue forlder na inaamag at one inch na ang kapal ng alikabok. Pinagpag ni Tsunade, napa-ubo pa siya sa kapal ng usok na dulot ng alikabok. After nakita ang nilalaman ng asul na folder, agad niyang pinatawag si Iruka...

"Yaman din lamang na concern ka sa bata..." paliwanag ng Hokage, "Sayo ko na ibibigay ang misyon."

"P-pero...", nangapa ng palusot si Iruka ng biglang dumating si Hatake Kakashi, may dalang scroll at tila magrereport mula sa katatapos na misyon. Sa isip-isip ni Iruka, 'Kung pupunta ako sa impyerno, dapat hindi ako mag-isa!' Kaya, "Master Hokage, hindi ko kaya 'yon ng mag-isa lang!"

Napatingin si Kakashi sa direksyon ni Iruka habang inaabot ang scroll sa Hokage.

"Sige... Kakakshi, tulungan mo siya sa misyon niya..."

"..." Walang clue si Kakashi.

Iniabot ni Tsunade ang blue folder. "Class C mission. Walang bayad. Gawin mo for charity. Tutal under mo naman sya. Makipagtulungan ka kay Iruka. Walang tanong. Makakaalis na kayo."

"..." Ang dalawa sa parang armalite na bungaga ni Tsunade. At sa bilis ng mga pangyayari, parang wala silang naintindihan kaya hindi nakapag-react agad.

...XXX AFTER NILANG MATANTO ANG MGA PANGYAYARI SA MUNDO... XXX...

Sabi sa asul na folder, kailangang ma-experience ni Naruto ang magkapamilya. "Bakit 'di natin ipa-ampon?", tanong ni Kakashi. Noon, Oo. Yun ang plano ni Iruka - kung meron mang pamilyang gustong umampon sa bata. Pero ngayon, after seven years, hindi na siguro...

"Baka mas lalo siyang mahirapan..." tugon ni Iruka.

"E, anong gagawin natin?", mukhang problemado si Kakashi.

Ngumiti si Iruka, "Bakit hindi tayo magbahay-bahayan?"

* * *

**AN:** Maagang Omedeto Tanjoobi kay Naruto! Kaya maaga ang pagkaka-post nito dahil alam kong di ako aabot sa b-day niya kapag pinatagal ko pa.

**Susunod:**

Kakashi: Ha? E, sinong Nanay?

Iruka: Ikaw! Palit-anyo ka na lang!

Kakashi: Jack-en-Poy para patas...


End file.
